The Power Of Love
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: Yumi is infected with a virus from X.A.N.A. and its up to Ulrich and the others to save her before its too late. Its a race for time as the group tries to locate the anti-virus. YU JA OS Please R


_A/N: Hello! How's everyone doing out there! Yah, this is my first Code: Lyoko story, so yah! Well I started watching the show, and I was like 'Hey, this is pretty good' so I sat down and came up with a nice idea for a one-shot. So, you are all here to read the story, not to listen to me babble on, so, Grab the popcorn, get comfy in the chair, and enjoy! Oh, and some of this stuff is just made up, I'm not really sure what happened to Aelita in the past! _

_Disclaimer: Checked my 'Things I own folder' and the copyright for Code: Lyoko wasn't in there, so, nope I don't own it!_

_The Power Of Love_

__

_It was a simple fact that I, Jeremie, may have been the cause of all of this. Maybe, just maybe, had I been more careful and checked that all the systems were green, then maybe Yumi wouldn't have had any problems. Then again, if I had, then we wouldn't have the cute couple that's taking a romantic stroll to a certain person's home as I type this. I'm guessing you want to hear the whole story huh? Well, where should I begin? How about the beginning, when it all started . . . _

__

The snow fell softly on the school grounds. Most students had retired for the night; after all it was about midnight. However, one lone student sat on a bench just outside the dorms.

The teen could be described with shoulder length, beautiful black hair, brushed off to one side. Her normal black turtleneck and belly shirt was covered by a dark black trench coat, along with her black pants and boots due to the cold winter temperatures.

At this point, however, her face was buried in her hands, her hair falling over them to avoid anyone looking at her. Her body was racked with sobs and a few tears leaked out of her hands, falling and landing on her lap.

_'How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever thought that he had any feelings towards me. . . I fell right for it!'_

Thoughts like these plagued her mind as she tried to stop crying to decide what had happened back a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

"Alright, I have to find Ulrich, Jeremie said that he turned off his cell phone and Aelita needs us in Lyoko A.S.A.P!"

The black haired teen raced down the lawn to the cafeteria, where she had heard that Ulrich was at.

"Hey Yumi, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Yumi, the black haired teen, turned only briefly to see who had called her name, it was just that kid in her BIO class.

"To the cafeteria, do you know if Ulrich is there?"

"Yah, he was there with Sissy and all her friends."

Yumi gritted her teeth at Sissy's name. The stupid girl wearing her pink belly shirt and skirt with the pants thing, she was always going after Ulrich! Well that just gave her reason to run faster.

_Cafeteria_

"Sissy, I already told you a million times, I'm NOT going to go to the dance with you!"

A boy with brown hair that had pieces lightly falling over his face yelled. Placing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

_'Man, its so cold in here, did the heater break again!'_

"But Ulrich!"

"No."

**_"ULRICH!"_**

Ulrich quickly turned around to see who was shouting his name, although he could easily tell her voice. _Yumi. _

_'Don't think I'm going to lose you that easily to that stupid girl!'_

Sissy watched and waited, flipping the lose strands of black hair that had fallen onto her shoulder back to their proper place on her back.

A matter of seconds later, Yumi's footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. Just as she was about to throw open the door, Sissy took her chance. She quickly slammed her lips against Ulrich's, with so much force that he had no chance to retaliate.

"Ulrich we have to. . ."

She trailed off as she looked at the scene in front of her. _ULRICH was kissing SISSY!?!?!_ Yumi felt the tears already welling along the sides of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting anything."

Yumi quickly slammed the door and raced down the hall, not caring about what was going on around her.

_End Flashback_

So this is what led to the point in this story where the trouble really began to start.

Yumi's phone began to buzz lightly against her hip. She raised her head out her hands before realizing whom it was and what she had forgotten.

_'Jeremie! I forgot to tell Ulrich, but who cares about him! I'll go myself!'_

She quickly unhooked her cell phone with shaky hands and put it to her ear.

"Yumi, Where are you? Aelita is being chased by monsters and Odd is already occupied with monsters of his own!"

Yumi took a deep breath before replying, "I'm on my way."

She quickly pressed the off button before Jeremie could say anything else. Quickly looking around as the snow continued to fall lightly, piling at her feet and around her as she stood up, causing the snow that was on her to fall. She quickly ran her sleeve over her eyes to clear her tears as she raced into the white forest.

Yumi frantically searched for the sewer hole as she moved the cold snow around, finally hitting the freezing cold metal. With her hands freezing, she quickly opened and dropped in, letting it slam behind her. Grabbing her black skateboard, she quickly raced to the factory entrance.

Climbing was the hardest, slipping a few times and catching herself before she finally made it to flat ground. Racing in, she grabbed her rope and swung effortlessly onto the ground and raced into the elevator. She felt the cold control as she placed her hand on it. The elevator plunged before stopping at Jeremie's level.

"Jeremie, I'm here." Yumi said as she raced out of elevator and to Jeremie's side, looking at all the read out maps.

"Ok Yumi, you know what to do."

Jeremie looked up at Yumi to see her reaction, but to his surprise, her eyes were all red like she had been crying, which was very odd indeed. Yumi nodded a yes and raced out of the room.

_'It takes a lot to make Yumi cry, I wonder what could have happened.'_

But Jeremie couldn't spare another thought as Yumi stepped out the elevator and into the scanner room.

_'Alright, to the polar region is where you're headed'_

Jeremie's voice echoed over the intercom as Yumi stepped into her scanner and the doors closed tightly in front of her.

_'Scanner Yumi.'_

Jeremie's voice paused for a moment as he typed various keys before continuing. _'Virtualization' _

Yumi felt the cold wind as it forced her hair upward and transferred her to Lyoko. As soon as this happened, however, X.A.N.A.'s evil symbol shinned brightly on the front of Yumi's scanner.

"What! What happened?"

Jeremie frantically looked at the screen as it showed Yumi's virtual imaged with a large red exclamation point blinking in front of it.

"Something is seriously wrong here." Jeremie narrowed his eyes and set out to find the problem.

Yumi landed with a soft thud on the snowy, cold ground.

_'Yumi, are you alright?' _

Jeremie's voice rang through theair.

"Yah, why wouldn't I be?" Yumi asked as she stood up, feeling around for her fan.

"Because the program says there was a problem, but if you seen fine, then keep going, Aelita and Odd should be right up ahead."

"Right."

Yumi raced forward on the slippery ice as two hornets quickly took chase finally noticing her presence.

_'You've got two hornets Yumi, and to make matter's worse, Odd's been de-virtualized and Aelita still has one monster after her, hurry Yumi!'_

__

"Jeremie, how're things on Lyoko."

A boy with tall yellow hair with a small purple spot in the middle appeared beside Jeremie in the control room.

"Not so good Odd, do you think you could try calling Ulrich, Yumi seems to be in a bit of trouble and could use his help."

Odd nodded and pulled his white cell phone from his pocket, quickly dialing Ulrich's number.

Ulrich's green cell phone rang out loudly, even where it was deep within his coat.

"What do you want?" Ulrich growled into the phone as he picked it up, he was still trying to find Yumi and explain what had happened. Today just wasn't his day.

_"Man, what's your problem. Well, never mind that, we, I mean, Yumi needs you in Lyoko right now!" _

"Yumi! I'm on my way."

Ulrich quickly pressed the off button as he placed his phone back into his pocked and raced into the white forest, just as Yumi had done only a handful of minutes before.

_'Alright, you got two of them Yumi, only one more to go. But be warned you only have 10 life points left!' _

Yumi held her side and readied her fan steadily. Aelita cowered slightly behind Yumi as the hornet made its way towards the two of them.

"Hi-ya!"

Yumi yelled as she expertly threw her fan at the enemy fast approaching, to bad it was a second late, because just as she threw it, the hornet let out an attack of its own, hitting Yumi in the chest.

"YUMI!"

Yumi fell back onto the ground in pain as she prepared to be de-virtualized, but it never happened. She just lay there motionless on the ground as Aelita kneeled by her side.

_'Jeremie! What's wrong, why wasn't Yumi de-virtualized! She lost all of her life points!'_

Aelita was close to tears, even though she was a computer she still had feelings.Something was wrong with Yumi, and she prayed it wasn't what she thought it was.

_'I'm trying to figure it out right now, it seems the system was infected by a virus, but I didn't think it was possible for something like that to happen.'_

Jeremie typed keys in panic, if he didn't hurry, Yumi could be deleted and lost forever! Suddenly, the elevator door swung open and Ulrich jogged over to Jeremie's side. He watched as Jeremie typed quickly on the computer keys and looked to the screen to see what was wrong, but couldn't locate the answer to his question.

"Jeremie, what's wrong, what's going on in Lyoko?"

Odd looked up from his videogame to hear Jeremie's answer. One would figure that he was listening earlier, after all he wasn't sitting too far away, but Odd just wasn't that type of person.

Jeremie took a deep breath before continuing on, "Yumi's trapped in Lyoko."

"WHAT!?!?!" Odd and Ulrich yelled together.

"It must be X.A.N.A. I can't think of anyone else." Jeremie turned to the screen to talk to Aelita. "That must have been the problem with the transfer."

"What can we do Jeremie, we have to save Yumi!" Ulrich asked, his face pale with worry for the girl his heart had gone out to.

"Ulrich, you can go into Lyoko and try and help Aelita in any way you can, Odd, you can stay with me and try to solve the problem."

"Right."

Ulrich turned towards the elevator when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked over to see that it was Odd giving him a confident smile.

"Don't worry Ulrich, we'll save Yumi."

"I know."

The elevator closed and locked as Ulrich was dropped to the scanner room. As soon as the doors opened, Ulrich ran out. He looked over at Yumi's scanner, which was now also admitting a red aurora. His eye's narrowed in anger as he spotted the X.A.N.A. sign along the front.

"You were right Jeremie, X.A.N.A.'s symbols on the front of Yumi's scanner."

_'X.A.N.A. must have infected her scanner with a virus that would only take effect if she lost all her life points! I should've seen this earlier, its all my fault!'_

"Don't worry Einstein, you'll figure out the problem, and everything will be great. And nobody's blaming you."

_'Wait, Ulrich, if you go into the scanner, then the same thing that has happened to Yumi could happen to you.'_

"It's a risk, but if it'll help save Yumi, then I'll do it."

Ulrich took a deep breath and stepped into the scanner. Jeremie began to repeat the same procedure he had used on Yumi earlier on Ulrich.

_'Scanner Ulrich'_

Jeremie and Odd glanced at each other before Jeremie continued on, sweat dripping slowly down the side of his face. _'Virtualization.'_

Ulrich closed his eyes as he felt the winds of the scanner lift his and virtulize him into Lyoko. Ulrich fell and landed like a cat on the ground, lifting himself up.

"Any problems Jeremie?"

_'None at all, I guess it was X.A.N.A.'s plan to only infect the one of us, to take us down one at a time. But enough of my theories, you'll find Yumi and Aelita a little ways ahead of you.'_

"Right."

Ulrich took off in a full run into the snow-white territory that lay ahead of him as he approached the last corner; the two girls' finally came into view.

"Aelita!"

Aelita looked up from Yumi to see Ulrich racing towards them. "Ulrich! Thank goodness!"

"Aelita, how's Yumi doing?" Ulrich slid to a stop in front of Aelita and kneeled beside Yumi.

"She seems to be doing fine as of now, all that seems to be the matter is that she's unconscious." Aelita replied as she knelt beside Ulrich.

"Jeremie, how long do you think it will take for you to find some sort of Anti-Virus?" Ulrich looked up from Yumi's unconscious form for an answer.

_'I don't know, I'm working as fast as I can, and even with Odd's help, it could take a little while.' _

An uncomfortable silence fell across both Lyoko and the control room, only to be broken by a small gasp from Aelita. Ulrich quickly turned to look at her, "What is Aelita, is something wrong?"

Jeremie placed his hand on the earpiece to bring it closer and make it easier to hear what Aelita was about to say.

"I remember now."

_'Remember what Aelita? Do you know what's wrong with Yumi.'_

"Yes." Was Aelita's sole reply. She looked over at Ulrich, who had a look of hope across his face. _ 'How am I going to tell him?' _

"Jeremie, have you ever once wondered why there was no other people on Lyoko."

Jeremie looked at Odd then turned to face the computer and answer the question that had been asked. _'Yes, but I didn't want to ask you incase it might bring back unpleasant memories.' _

"Yes well, I think it's time you all learned, because the exact same thing that happened to them, is happening to Yumi as we speak." Aelita closed her eyes, as if she was concentrating really hard, everything fell silent. "It all happened about five earth years ago."

_Flashback_

"Hey Aelita," the younger version of our pink haired friend turned from her laundry duty to face a boy a little taller than her, who had dark black hair falling to one side of his face. He wore dark black cargo pants and a long black tee shirt and right in the middle of X.A.N.A.'s shirt, was the evil sign seen when X.A.N.A attacked in the real world.

"Hi X.A.N.A. How are you?"

****

**_"AELITA! WHERE DID YOU GO!?"_**

"I'm coming mother! Sorry X.A.N.A I really have to go, that was my mother and she needs my help. I'll see you around." Aelita waved a goodbye as she raced into her house, the wet morning grass folding under her feet. X.A.N.A stood with a smirk, watching where she had just left before turning and walking down the path that led away from Aelita's home.

"Aelita dear, please don't tell me you were talking to that X.A.N.A boy again." A woman with as bright pink hair as Aelita asked as soon as Aelita walked in. She stood, working in her apron over a bowl that was on the counter. A sweet smell had begun to fill the kitchen as dinner was being cooked.

"Yes, I was mother, he's not as bad as you think! Honest, he's really nice to me!" Aelita put up in defense as she walked beside the older woman to help with whatever she was doing.

"Whatever, all I know is he's bad news, but enough, come and help me with dinner."

"Mom, I'm right here."

"I knew that."

_The real trouble didn't start until that night. I was sleeping when it happened. I was awoken by a loud scream, then the silence of nothing, the house was dark as the night outside, and only Lyokos moon was out to light my way. _

"Mom," Aelita rolled out of bed to see what had happened, she silently walked down the stairs. There was her mother, lying unconscious on the kitchen floor, a dark shadowed figure above her. Aelita let out a scream as the figure looked at her. "Hello Aelita." Wait, she knew that voice.

"X.A.N.A.!?!? Why are you here and what did you do to my mother?"

"I've just taken care of our problem, and soon enough, your mother wont be the only one, and then we can live together with no interruptions."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you Aelita, and I've had enough of these distractions, I only want you, and soon, everyone but us will be infected with this virus! Then it will only be you an me!"

"You're insane! If you ever think I can even like you after what you're doing!" Aelita slowly backed away, tears leaking from her eyes.

"But you wont have a choice after everyone's dead and I'm the only one still here!" X.A.N.A began to laugh evilly as he stepped towards Aelita.

"Stay away from me!"

"As you wish my love, but you'll see, you will come to love me!" Aelita closed her eyes tightly. _'Its just a really bad dream, when I wake up it'll all go away.' _

"Never." When Aelita glanced back up X.A.N.A was gone, leaving Aelita a crying mass on the tiled floor.

_End Flashback _

"This virus, me and my grandfather named DeNucleotis, and soon enough everyone had it and everyone was dying from it. But my grandfather, who was one of Lyokos greatest doctors, quickly set to work on an anti-virus, even though he was also effected, he didn't give up." Aelita looked up to see Ulrich in pure horror.

Jeremie was the first to break the silence that had once again come.

_'That's terrible Aelita, but did he ever find the Anti-Virus before he died?'_

"Yes, but we never had the chance to test it out, my grandfather also did one last thing before he died."

_'What did he do?'_ This time, it was Odd asking the question.

Aelita gave a little chuckle before continuing, "He gave X.A.N.A. a little taste of his own medicine, he created a virus of his own, which made X.A.N.A. only the computer virus he is today, which makes me the only person on Lyoko, so now you know."

"I'm sorry Aelita, but if I'm understanding you correctly, Yumi's dying?" Ulrich asked the pink haired girl beside him.

"Yes, but we may be able to find the anti-virus if I and Jeremie work together, in fact, taking her back to the real world may slow down the process. Jeremie do you have any files that can bring these two out of here?"

"I might have one, let me check, Odd, stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong." Jeremie raised himself from his seat, placing the earpiece in Odd's hand as he walked over to his laptop.

_'Come on, hurry up and load. . . finally!' _ Jeremie moved the mouse around on his laptop until he came to one of his Lyoko files. " I found it!"

"He found it Aelita, right now, I think he's trying to burn it onto a disk to upload it."

"Alright, thanks Odd." Aelita looked over to see Ulrich cradling Yumi in his arms. _'He loves her so much. . .'_

Ulrich was in his own little world, this couldn't be happening, right? His best friend and the person he loved so much couldn't be dying, it just couldn't happen. _'Don't worry Yumi, I wont let you die, I wont and that's a promise.' _ Ulrich looked over as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Aelita smiling at him.

"Don't worry Ulrich, Yumi will be fine, I promise." Ulrich returned a small smile then looked back at Yumi's still form as he clutched her hand in his own.

_'Alright, its time to see if this works, so get ready.'_

Aelita nodded at Ulrich and stood up, as he stood along with Aelita, he still held tight to Yumi. _'De-virtualization' _

Jeremie quickly typed, his fingers just barely touching the keys as his program set to work. This was a game of time, and they were on the losing side. With X.A.N.A. being able to activate a tower and Yumi, and Odd out of action, this could be bad. And he highly doubted Ulrich would want to leave Yumi's side. That was another question, where was Yumi going to stay; they couldn't just take her home. Oh well, he'd worry about that later.

_'Aelita. . .'_

"Don't worry Jeremie, they've both disappeared, hopefully back to your world." Aelita said with a small smile that Jeremie couldn't help but return. "I'll be back Aelita." Jeremie set the earpiece once again on his keyboard as he went to join Odd in the elevator, which then proceeded to take them to the scanner floor.

Ulrich's scanner opened quickly as he stepped out onto the solid ground. He watched as Yumi's scanner tried to open, but it was like it was stuck and unable to move. "Come on!" Getting impatient, Ulrich quickly found a crowbar that had just randomly been placed there not too long ago and began to force it open. Suddenly, all at once, the scanner quickly opened, thrusting an unconscious Yumi into Ulrich's arms, do to the force of Yumi's body on his own, he quickly fell onto the ground.

Ulrich stood shakily as he carefully tried to position Yumi comfortably in his arms before slowly treading to the elevator. When in reaching distance, Ulrich began to lift his leg while trying not to fall on his butt, his hands were unusable due to the girl in his arms. Just as his foot was about to press the button, the elevator opened quickly, showing both Odd and Jeremie. In sheer fright, Ulrich did exactly as he didn't want to, he fell backwards, right onto his behind.

"Come on Ulrich, this is no time to be sitting down." Jeremie said, unaware that it was partly his fault Ulrich was sitting on his behind at that very moment. Soon enough, Ulrich had regained his footing and was standing on two feet again holding tightly onto Yumi and was once again was slowly making his way into the elevator. As soon as both Ulrich and Yumi were safely aboard, they began to discus what should happen next.

"What should we do, we can't just drop her off at her house, and one of us should be near her at all times." Jeremie said, putting the others into a deep thought as to an excuse they could use to tell Yumi's parents so they wouldn't suspect anything. Ulrich began to lean against the side of the elevator to support himself from falling again.

"I've got it." The other two boys turned to their yellow haired friend, who, amazingly, claimed to have a plan. A few seconds of silence filled the rising elevator before it was quickly broken.

"WELL SPIT IT OUT!" Ulrich's tone of voice made Odd jump in fear as he quickly began to tell what he had thought of.

"You know how we were supposed to decorate for the fall ball tonight, well, that was until we encountered our problem with Yumi and all. Well, I say we call her parents and tell then that the decorating took longer than normal, and that it wouldn't be safe for her to walk home, so the principal said she could stay in a spare dorm for the night. Which, by then, I figure that Jeremie and Aelita will have come up with the anti-virus and have found X.A.N.A.'s infected tower, releasing the time thingy, in which case everything will have returned to normal!"

Odd's speech of his idea was filled with lots of arm motions and just plain emotions. When he finally looked up, the elevator had been stopped for quite a while and both Ulrich and Jeremie stood wide-eyed and speechless. Had Odd just thought of a good idea?!?!?

"Who are you, and what have you done with Odd?" Ulrich asked, finally able to speak again after the shock that Odd had actually come up with that idea all by himself.

"That hurts, just because you think I'm stupid, doesn't mean that I am!"

After finally realizing that time was of the essence, the three boys quickly raced out of the factory and back to the school grounds, where all was quiet. Jim lay sleeping in his bed in his own room, snoring up a storm, and even the loudest noise couldn't wake the vast man.

Odd quickly unlocked the door to their dorm room as Ulrich and Jeremie followed him in, quietly closing the door behind them. Ulrich gently set Yumi down on his bed as Jeremie set up his laptop on the desk and began to connect with Lyoko and Aelita. All three of the boys stripped of their outer layer of winter jackets while Lyoko was being uploaded.

"Jeremie!" Aelita said as she quickly appeared on the laptops screen. "How's Yumi doing?"

"She seems to be doing alright as of now, but now you'll have to describe to me what's going to happen to Yumi during this virus, and what its going to take to get a hold of the anti-virus."

"Alright."

While Aelita was giving Jeremie everything he needed to know, Odd was taking care of Yumi's parents. He returned to the room a matter of minutes later. Ulrich looked up as he re-entered clicking the off button on his cell phone.

"Well?"

"They didn't ask too many questions before saying that it was fine."

"For once Odd, you actually came up with a great idea."

"That's because I'm a genius!"

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Odd was about to say something back before Jeremie cleared his throat and stood from the desk chair which he had previously been occupying. "Aelita just finished telling me that it will take half the night, without trouble to find all the pieces of data to make the anti-virus, since they are hidden in multiple towers. She has also begun to explain the different stages of DeNucleotis."

"Alright, instead of confusing us with everything at once, why don't you just tell us of each step, starting with the first one, then explain if we need to do anything to help make her feel any better." Ulrich said as he looked to both Aelita and Jeremie for an answer.

"Ok, Aelita says, that during the first stage of the virus, Yumi's temperature will skyrocket, which means we are going to have to keep her very cool."

"Right." Ulrich looked back to his bed where Yumi still lay in her long trench coat, which would most defiantly need to be removed. Ulrich looked back up to see both Jeremie and Odd staring at him.

"What?!"

"Well why don't you take it off of her?" Odd asked slyly as Ulrich's face turned bright red. Ulrich stumbled to come up with an excuse, but was at a loss for words. All attention however was brought back to Yumi when she let out a soft moan of pain.

"Yumi. . ." Ulrich and the others quickly looked over to the girl's figure lying on the bed.

"The virus has taken root and is starting to infect her." Aelita said from her view of Yumi from the computer screen.

"Alright, before its too late, I want Odd to go to the bathroom and get a washcloth covered in cold water, and while you're at it, try to find some sort of bucket that you can fill with cold water. I need to go to my own room and work on the computer there; my laptop isn't powerful enough to stay connected to Lyoko for long. Ulrich, do you think you can deal with Yumi until Odd gets back?" Jeremie asked as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, looking to Ulrich from his response.

"Do I have any choice?" Ulrich asked Jeremie who shook his head in a no answer. "Alright then."

Jeremie turned back to the computer screen where Aelita sat waiting on the other side. "Alright, I'll see you back in my room."

"Right." With that Aelitas face disappeared and the scrolling numbers took her place.

"Ulrich, I'm going to leave my laptop here, if you need anything then contact Aelita by pressing the enter key and calling out her name, then she will contact me and I'll come see what the problem is, understand?"

"Yah."

"Good, come on Odd, let's get to work." Jeremie waved the other yellow haired teen out of the room, then closed the door behind himself, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.

Ulrich lifted his hand to brush a stray hair out of Yumi's face, his pinky finger lightly brushed against the soft skin of her forehead, but just from the soft touch he could tell she was already very warm. He gently laid his hand on her forehead only to find her burning up.

"Right, now i need to remove every lay of clothing possible to make her most comfortable, first, the shoes." With that, Ulrich began to unlace the black boots that were wrapped around Yumi's feet and moved upward, finally coming out with a pile of outer clothing lying folded on the floor. Ulrich himself had become more comfortable by removing his shoes and his outerclothing. Leaving him in his white undershirt pants and socks, while Yumi lay in her black clothing on Ulrich's bed.

A turn of the doorknob made Ulrich turn his gaze from Yumi to the door, which slowly opened to reveal Odd, carrying a small white bucket. Using his leg he closed the door behind himself as he set the heavy bucket on the ground, spilling a little of the water onto the floor.

"Here you go, I swiped the bucket to use from the storage closet down the hall, and here's the clean washcloth." Odd said, dropping it into the cold water. Ulrich reached his hand in to retrieve it, flinching slightly at the feel of the cold water on his hand as he quickly pulled it back out, wringing the extra water back into the bucket. Odd watched as Ulrich carefully set it on Yumi's burning hot forehead.

Suddenly, Odd's phone began to ring, singing its lovely ringing tone as he put it to his ear. Jeremie was on the other end. "Look, Odd, I'm at the factory, X.A.N.A. is not ready to give up the anti-virus without a fight, so I need you to come down here and protect Aelita."

"But Jeremie I cant, remember, I lost all my life points and without the time reversal program, then I cant go back." Ulrich looked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"I've got a idea, just come down here."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." Odd quickly clicked off the 'Off' button and turned to leave, giving Ulrich the short short explanation. **_'X.A.N.A.'_**The door closed softly behind Odd, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone once again.

"Ok then…."

Odd quickly raced into the elevator, pressing his hand on the cold control, sending him down to Jeremie's level. The door opened quickly, revealing Jeremie working quickly on the computer.

"So Einstein, what's your plan here?" Odd asked as he raced to Jeremie's side.

"Alright, its goes like this, Ulrich hasn't lost any points, right, so I figure, we can fool the scanner into thinking that you are him, only problem is, you'll be transferred to Lyoko and only have use of his weapons and not your own. Do you understand?"

"Yah, I guess, and I'll do it as my sacrifice to help save Yumi."

"Good, now go to the scanner, room when you get there, use Ulrich's scanner instead of your own."

"Right."

With all that said, Odd raced into the elevator and plunged to the scanner level, quickly entering Ulrich's scanner. _'Transfer Ulrich…. virtualization.' _

When Odd arrived in Lyoko, the whole process had worked, and when he looked at himself, he almost died laughing. This was just not his look. The yellow headband blended nicely with his hair, but the feeling of Ulrich's sword on his hip felt a little weird. But he would have to make due, because at this point, he saw Aelita racing towards him, a crab quickly following. When in reaching distance, Aelita quickly swung behind him, out of laser's way. She also stifled a laugh when she got a good look at Odd.

"Right." Odd quickly pulled out the sword, almost dropping it on the ground before getting a good grip on it. Making the leap into the air, the blade of the sword began to dig into the crabs X.A.N.A. symbol, causing it to explode. "That was one of the weirdest things I've ever done."

"Come on Odd, I still have many towers to look into and retrieve information from." Aelita said as she began to run past Odd.

"Right." Odd quickly began to follow.

This had to be one of the most boring jobs ever. Ulrich had been constantly rewetting and reapplying the cold clothe to Yumi's forehead, but on the bright side, he got to spend time with Yumi, too bad she was unconscious. Ulrich brushed his hand lightly against her soft cheek it was almost instantly retrieved however when Yumi's eyes slowly began to open.

Yumi felt like a train had just ran her over. Everything hurt, and she felt so hot and tired, it took all of her strength to open her eyes. She looked around the room, expecting it to be her own, but this most defiantly wasn't hers, but she knew this room, it was Ulrich and Odd's, but how did she get here?

"Yumi, you're awake!" Yumi glanced over to see Ulrich sitting on the floor beside the bed that she occupied.

"Ulrich. . . . what happened? Why am I here?" Yumi asked softly.

"X.A.N.A. infected you with a deadly virus, and we figured that bringing you to the real world might help slow it down while Jeremie and Aelita find the anti-virus, Odd had to race off and help Aelita in Lyoko, leaving me to take care of you." Ulrich explained while Yumi weakly tried to sit, failing miserably and landing back on the bed with a small thud.

"I remember now, and I remember very faintly that before I went to Lyoko, I remember you and Sissy…..kissing, care to explain?"

"Look, its not what you think, it was all Sissy's fault, she knew you were coming so she kissed me, only she used so much force, I couldn't push her off in time to stop you from seeing. You raced off, and looked everywhere trying to find you and explain what had happened, there is nothing going on with Sissy, I swear." Ulrich had forgotten all about that in his worry for Yumi, but now, it felt like a huge guilt had been taken off his shoulders.

"Do you really mean it?" Yumi asked, as she rested back into the fluffy pillow.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." Ulrich replied as he waited for an answer, when none came, he looked up to see Yumi asleep once again. _'Of course I wouldn't kiss her, cause you're the only girl I'm in love with.' _

Ulrich's attention however was brought back to his cell phone when it began to ring loudly as Ulrich picked it up. "Yah, Jeremie, what's up."

_'Anything new happen with Yumi?'_

"Yah, she got up and talked to me."

"_Admit anything important?"_

"Not you too!"

_"What?" _

"So what did you want anyway?"

_'We are about half way done here and Aelita says one of the next stages is coming up.'_

"Alright, what is it so I'm ready."

_'She's going to talk in her sleep, more so than usual, and its unpredictable as to what she might say, understand?' _

"Yah, I got it, give me a call when you're finished." With that, Ulrich hung up the phone, placing it on the floor beside him. Resting his arms behind his head, he laid back on the hard floor. _'Well if all she's going to do is talk in her sleep, then maybe I'll take a little nap.' _ With that thought racing through his head, he slowly drifted off to sleep on the uncomfortable floor.

An hour passed by before Ulrich was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing next to his ear. Reaching over, he placed it by his ear and began to stretch out his sore limbs. "What is it now Jeremie?"

_'Look, Aelita is almost finished, and X.A.N.A. has put up so much resistance for these last few towers that we are going to need your help.'_

'But…."

_'Bring Yumi with you, we'll need to take her into Lyoko to give her the anti-virus anyway.'_

"Right." Once again, it was Ulrich who hung up first as he stood up. He slipped on his jacket and shoes, trying to figure out what to do with Yumi, after deciding he didn't have the time to put on her trench coat, he quickly bundled her up in the blankets from his bed. Lifting her up, once again in bridal style, he slowly opened the door, closed it and made his way quietly down the hall. Peaking around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, he made a break to the park entrance. His feet leaving footprints in the melting snow as he arrived. Bending down and resting Yumi's legs on his knees, he used his free hand to open the manhole, sliding in, he threw Yumi over his shoulder for a quick second while he climbed down. Once again placing her in his arms as he reached solid ground and began to race down the sewer tunnels, abandoning the thought of using his skateboard.

_'Odd, watch out for the lasers.' _

"I'm trying Jeremie, but it's a little harder than it looks." Odd replied as he tried to block lasers with Ulrich's sword. "Alright…..IMPACT" Slamming the blade into the blocks eye, it exploded, leaving a clear path to the tower.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita said as she raced past entering the tower and gathering the information needed. "One more to go."

_'It's the most heavily guarded tower, stay there until Ulrich comes, he's on his way now.' _

__

After taking the long way around, due to the fact that he couldn't swing down on the rope, Ulrich finally managed to get to the elevator, setting Yumi down on the ground, giving his arms a change to rest as he pushed on the red control sending them down into the factory. As the elevator stopped, Ulrich gently picked Yumi back up as the door opened. Stepping out, Jeremie left his chair to help Ulrich find a place to put Yumi where she would be comfortable. Taking off his jacket, Ulrich used it to place under Yumi's head as they made a makeshift bed.

"Alright, I'm heading down to the scanner room." Ulrich said as he stood up, and began to jog to the elevator.

"Right, but you cant be transferred until I bring Odd back." Jeremie said as Ulrich gave him a weird look.

"Bring Odd back?"

"Yes, he's in Lyoko as you, its quite funny actually, just go down, I should be done programming his return by then." Jeremie reassured as Ulrich proceeded into the elevator and down to the scanner room.

_'Odd, I'm bringing you back, Ulrich's here and he needs his own Lyoko character.'_

"Alright."

_'De-vitalization to Odd……de-virtualization.'_

Ulrich waited patiently for Odd to come out of his scanner. Soon enough, the scanner doors opened and out came Odd.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Odd said as he faced Ulrich.

_'Look, Odd, I hate to say this, but you'll need to go back to Lyoko, there's no way that Ulrich can face all these monsters by himself.' _

"But if Ulrich is going in as himself, then …." Silence filled the room as Odd figured out what was going to happen. "No way! No way!!"

"Come on Odd, do it for Yumi, please." Ulrich asked as he was trying to hold back his laughter and put on a serious face.

"Fine, but you better not say anything when I get to Lyoko, or I'll personally kill you in your sleep when this whole thing is over!" Odd said as he stepped into Yumi's scanner.

_'Scanner Ulrich……Scanner Yumi…..virtualization!' _

Ulrich looked over at Odd as soon as they reached Lyoko, and this time, Ulrich fell over he was laughing so hard. Odd was standing there, in Yumi's outfit, looking ridiculous. "Shut up Ulrich, I'm only doing this to save Yumi."

"I know, I know." Ulrich said as he tried to stand without laughing.

"Dude, this fan is pretty cool." Odd picked up Yumi's fan, opening and closing it. Ulrich shook his head before looking up to see the tower they were supposed to get too. "HOLY CRAP!"

Odd looked up to see what Ulrich had been yelling about, and words couldn't describe his surprise…. monsters…hundreds of them…X.A.N.A really didn't want them to make it, and he was going to make sure of it.

"Look guys, I know there is a lot of them, but we have to make it!" Aelita's voice came from behind them as the turned to find Aelita waiting. Aelita once again stifled a laugh when Odd turned around….that had to be so embarrassing.

_'You need to hurry, Yumi's condition is getting worse.'_

"Like, how?" Ulrich asked, afraid of what the answer might me. It was another few seconds before Jeremie answered.

_'She's really cold and wont stop shivering no matter how warm she really is. I'm trying really hard to keep her warm here, so you have to hurry.'_

"It's the last stage of the virus, we must get to that tower, and as soon as possible." Aelita added onto what Jeremie had said as she looked back and fourth between Ulrich and Odd.

"Right."

"Hey Ulrich…" Ulrich looked over to see what Odd wanted, "Its yoo-hoo is us time, minus Yumi."

"Yah. Come on, Odd, only take out the monsters necessary, don't waste your strength or life points."

"Ok."

"Alright, Odd, you take the left, I'll take the right, and Aelita, take your pick, me or Odd, and stick close because when we get close you have to make a break for it because there is no way we can take out all these monsters by ourselves."

"Right." Aelita took her standings next to Ulrich.

"Ok, here we go!" With that Odd and Ulrich both raced out into open range of the monsters. A downpour or lasers had begun to fall as the two of them made their way into combat range.

"TRIPLICATE!" With that, Ulrich made 2 more copies of himself, without words, they all charged into combat.

"Um….." Odd was quickly trying to find out how to use this fan a little better, at least Ulrich had a sword….he could deal with that…..but a fan….he sucked at Frisbee. Suddenly, a hornet shot his left arm. "THAT DOES IT!" Odd just began randomly throwing the fan in all directs, taking out quite a good handful of monsters, or at least knocking down their life points. After penetrating the field of blocks, the trio began to move on. Aelita was in-between Odd and Ulrich. A red laser hit Ulrich in the leg as well as another in one of his doubles.

"Look, I have an idea. Aelita, I want you to try and slide underneath the crabs and race into the tower. Odd, I want you to follow her and protect her; I'll stay here and try to get take out the hornets." Ulrich looked at the other two for an answer. Aelita and Odd both looked at each other before giving Ulrich a nod of approval. "Alright, now go!"

"Good Luck Ulrich!" Aelita called behind her as she quickly raced underneath the unsuspecting crabs legs Odd quickly following behind. One crab, seemingly smarter than the rest, and the last one before reaching the tower, bent down to face the two that had been approaching quickly.

"Laser ar. . .er…." Odd stopped mid sentence, once again remembering that he was Yumi now, not himself. "Take this!" Odd threw the fan, hitting his mark perfectly.

"Very Good Odd!" Aelita congratulated as she readied herself to enter the tower. But as she stepped up the tower, something blocked her way. "Odd, I can't get in…" However, almost as soon as she said that, a pair of arms reached out, grabbing her and pulling her in, letting out a scream that caught Ulrich's ears.

"AELITA!" Ulrich heard Odd yell as Ulrich turned to face the monsters blocking his way to the tower, they all suddenly disappeared into the Lyoko air. _'Something is happing, something very bad.'_

Ulrich quickly raced to Odd who was standing near the tower. "Odd, what happened?"

"Aelita couldn't get in, then something came out and grabbed her, and we have to go in and save her!"

"Come on, there is no time to waste!" Ulrich walked up to the tower as Odd followed, the ripples in the tower appeared as Ulrich made his way in.

"ULRICH! HELP!" Aelita called while struggling to get away from the grip of the person holding her. Ulrich looked at the figure, black hair, black cloths, and the symbol of X.A.N.A. on his shirt. _Was this even possible? _

"X.A.N.A.! Let her go right now!" Ulrich demanded as Odd appeared beside him.

"And give you the chance to save that pretty fan warrior, not unless you kill me now." X.A.N.A.'s voice was smooth, as he held tight to Aelita. "Besides, it's taken me too long to Aelita back, and there is no way I'm giving her back to now."

Time was running low, and Ulrich knew it. They needed Aelita to get the anti-virus, but they couldn't get to her because of X.A.N.A., this just sucked, but they had to save Yumi, they just had too.

_"Let her go right now X.A.N.A." _

Ulrich looked behind X.A.N.A for the source of the voice, he knew just who it sounded like, but there was no way….he couldn't be here, could he?

X.A.N.A quickly turned his back to Ulrich and as he searched for the source of the voice.

"Jeremie!!!" Aelita yelled, recognizing the boy even through his new change. Jeremie was wearing a light blue outfit very similar to Ulrich's, minus the headband, and carrying a bow, complete with a set of arrows attached to his back. Kind of old fashioned, yes, but they would do the trick.

"No way, Jeremie, how'd you get here?" Odd asked quickly, diverting the attention back to him.

"Yumi's help, she used what physical strength she had left to get me here." Jeremie explained, keeping a close eye on Aelita as X.A.N.A. looked back and fourth between his opponents. "But enough wasting time with idle talk, lets kick X.A.N.A.'s butt and get that anti-virus!"

"Right." Ulrich readied his sword, Odd his fan, and Jeremie his bow. Jeremie was the first to let out a shot as he pierced the arm holding Aelita, cause X.A.N.A. to release his grip. As soon as Aelita felt this, she quickly raced behind Jeremie, placing her hand on his shoulder as he readied another shot. X.A.N.A. looked up, his eyes turning an evil blood red as he called out his attack. "Evil Energy Blaze!"

Aelita felt Jeremie's weight press against her as he was forced back because of the blow. When she was sure the attack was finished she looked up, Ulrich and Odd were struggling to stand, as was Jeremie, who Aelita had rushed to help stand. Looking around, there was no sign of X.A.N.A., but this was no time to worry. Quickly racing to the center of the tower, she began to make her way up to the top level. Jeremie watched in amazement as he helped Ulrich and Odd to their feet. Ulrich looked behind Jeremie was he saw a shadow begin to move towards him.

The figure began to raise a sharp pointed object above Jeremie's head, Ulrich, thinking quickly pushed Jeremie out of the way and stabbed the figure in the gut.

"Smart move, too bad it wont matter, the fan warriors not going to make it, she'll be dead before you can even get the anti-virus to her. But maybe if you hurry, you'll get in a few words before she dies. Just because you've defeated me this time, doesn't mean I'll be gone forever. Until we meet again." With that, X.A.N.A. disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Ulrich looked up to Jeremie when he felt his hand on his shoulder, Ulrich quickly sheathed his sword, having no use for it now.

"Don't worry Ulrich, we'll save Yumi." Jeremie assured him as Odd placed his hand on Ulrich's other shoulder as Aelita descended back to the bottom floor, where the boys had been awaiting her arrival.

"Right, that's the last bit of memory we need, but how are we going to do this, with Jeremie here and everything." Aelita asked as she looked for an answer.

"I can solve that problem." With that said, Ulrich quickly unsheathed his sword and readied to attack Jeremie. He paused and waited for Jeremie's consent, Jeremie gave a small, hesitant nod as Ulrich quickly cleared Jeremie's life points, throwing him into the real world.

Jeremie's feet made small thud's as he raced into the elevator. Jeremie's breathing was quick from running but as soon as the elevator opened he raced to Yumi's side. Her breathing was quick, and her forehead was burning, making quick time, Jeremie did his best, and finally managed to get Yumi to the elevator. As soon as he had laid her on the floor, he raced over to the computer. Hooking on the earpiece he typed in his commands.

_'De-virtulize Odd.' _

With that said, Jeremie quickly raced back in, slamming his hand on the control, sending them down. "We're going to make it, I wont let Yumi die, I wont." Jeremie promised himself. When the elevator arrived, Odd was waiting to help with Yumi. Gently they picked her up off the floor and set her in her scanner. Jeremie quickly raced back, heading for the upper floor.

_'Scanner Yumi…. virtualization!' _

Ulrich stood, arms ready to catch Yumi as she fell from the sky. As he caught her, he gently set her down between himself and Aelita, giving Aelita the nod to continue, Ulrich waited to see what would happen. Aelita fell to her knees as she placed her hands together, letting out her melodic tune as a bright stream of light appeared above her, making a spiral, it headed downwards towards Yumi, entering her chest area, once finished, Aelita fell weakly onto the ground, her hands supporting her weight as she tried to stand.

"Is it going to work?" Ulrich asked as he held tight to Yumi's body.

"I don't know, but I hope so." Aelita replied to him as Jeremie's voice echoed through the air.

_'Aelita, there is still a tower that needs to be de-activated, its only a few degrees north of you.'_

"Right, you stay here Ulrich, I can handle myself. X.A.N.A. is too weak now to produce any monsters." Aelita reassured as she took off, heading for the tower.

_'No monsters in sight.'_

And that was they way it stayed as Aelita entered the tower and deactivated it, apparently X.A.N.A. had enough for one day, just as Aelita had said. Aelita watched as the screens around her began to drop, as always, and the past bubble was rapidly approaching.

_'Return to the past….now!' _

__

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie, along with Aelita on Jeremie's laptop, all sat around Jeremie's bed, where Yumi had been asleep for at least an hour since the return trip.

"You know we can't let her sleep much longer, we have class in about fifteen minutes." Odd pointed out after catching the time on Jeremie's computer.

"Odd's right." Jeremie added, "and when she wakes up, I'll bet she'll be hungry, so why don't myself and Odd head to do the cafeteria and snag a few things."

"Right, we'll be back soon Ulrich, while we're gone, while don't you wake up sleeping beauty." Odd said quickly as he and Jeremie exited, Jeremie bringing along his computer, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone again…..why did they keep doing that?!

"I can't believe those two, of all people, are trying to play matchmaker." Ulrich sighed and looked over as Yumi rolled over on her side, facing him. "Right then…..how to do this."

Reaching up, Ulrich put his and on Yumi's shoulder and gave it a small shake. "Yumi…..come on, get up."

"Five more minutes mom…." Yumi mumbled back as Ulrich let out a small laugh.

"We don't have five more minutes, come on, get up Yumi."

Yumi slowly opened her eyes, ugh, _'I hate mornings.'_ Waiting for her eyes to adjust, she slowly sat up, only to face Ulrich.

"Morning."

Yumi looked shocked, what was going on around here, looking around, she caught a good look, only to notice she was in Jeremie's room. Suddenly, her attention was brought to the door when it opened, revealing Odd eating a banana, and carrying a few in his arms, Jeremie was close behind with a few slices of toast.

"Morning Yumi, glad to see your awake and that you're feeling ok." Jeremie said as he set the toast down at the end of the bed, along with his laptop.

"Here you go." Odd said as he ripped off a banana and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Yumi managed to say before slowly opening it and taking a small bite of it. Ulrich reached up onto the bed where Odd had just put the bananas, taking one for himself. The room filled with silence, only to be quickly broken by the ringing bell to signal the few minutes to get to class.

"Well guys time for class, I'll talk to you later Aelita." With that Jeremie packed up his laptop and left the room.

"Come on Ulrich, its time for your favorite class….MATH!" While saying that, Odd gave a wave to Yumi and left the room.

"Come on Yumi, we don't want to be late." Ulrich said as he stood up, tossing the banana peal into the trash and offering Yumi his hand to help her up off the bed.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi said as she accepted his hand and pushed herself up to stand.

"No problem, I'll see you after class." With that, the two departed their separate ways.

Yumi sat with her hand resting against her cheek; English was such a boring class, let alone having to take it again. But this time, she at least had something to think about…..finding a way to repay all the guys and Aelita, after all, they had just saved her life and she couldn't even tell them thank you. Looking around the walls she spotted the poster for the fall ball.

_'I forgot we have to decorate for that tonight.' _

As suddenly as she thought that, she sat up, realizing that the fall ball was the answer to all her problems of how to thank everyone.

_'I'll have to skip lunch, but that's ok, this is more important.'_

Satisfied with her idea she began to take some notes from the board.

The day had passed slowly and the decorating had been going well. The boys took Yumi's excuse of needing to rest as the reason she wasn't at lunch that earlier. Jeremie was working on the sound system, Odd was testing all of the electronics out, Ulrich was hanging lights and Yumi was working with some of the wall decorations, Sissy sat watching everyone work.

"Hey guys, I'll be back, I need to go get some more stuff from the art room." Yumi said as she made her way to the door, the cafeteria was looking great, this dance was going to be great.

"I'll help." Odd volunteered as he raced after Yumi, closing the door behind them.

Ulrich came down the latter he had been standing on only to face Sissy. Jeremie looked up to see what was going on, slipping the headphones off his head to hear everything. Herb and Nicolas had moved behind Ulrich to corner him in. This scene looked very familiar.

"So Ulrich, how about I be your date for the dance tomorrow night." Sissy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sissy, I already told you a million times, I'm NOT going to go to the dance with you!"

"But Ulrich!"

"No."

The door began to open as Yumi and Odd came in carrying more art supplies. This was Sissy's chance to use her kiss scheme, but this time, Ulrich knew it was coming. Using some quickly thinking, Ulrich quickly moved to the side, causing Sissy to lip lock with Herb. And it wasn't until she heard Ulrich laughing that she realized it wasn't him she was kissing. Yumi, then Odd's, and soon enough Jeremie had joined Ulrich's laugh. Sissy, looking embarrassed, quickly fled the room, Nicolas and Herb following.

The rest of the decorating had gone smoothly, and the night had passed, soon enough it was time for the dance.

"I hate formal dress dances. And what's with our fall ball being in the middle of winter!" Odd complained as he pulled at his tie.

"Yah, me too." Ulrich said as he pulled his tie lose enough that he could breathe.

"Yumi should be here soon." Jeremie said in hopes to draw the others attention from their formal outfits.

"Here you go Yumi, have fun and enjoy yourself." Jim said as Yumi paid the admission.

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie all turned to look when Yumi walked in. Yumi was wearing a traditional red and black silk kimono; her hair was tied up much like her virtual form. Catching sight of the guys, she made her way over.

"You look nice Yumi." Ulrich said as Jeremie and Odd agreed.

"Thanks, but I have a little surprise for you all, so I need you to come with me." Yumi said as she quickly turned and walked back out the door, the guys following at her heals. Yumi pushed open the outside doors to reveal her surprise.

"This ones for you Jeremie." Yumi said as she brought foreword a girl with pixie pink hair, wearing a pink strapless dress.

Jeremie looked at her in awe. "Aelita?"

"Yes, its me Jeremie." Aelita said with a smile as she made her way foreword.

"But how?"

"I'll explain." Aelita said as she told Jeremie of how Yumi had taken his Lyoko book and materialized her earlier that day.

"Only thing is, its only for the evening, it's the best I could do." Yumi said as she waited for his response.

"I know, but thanks Yumi, thanks a lot." Jeremie replied happily.

"Now its your turn Odd." Yumi said as she brought out another girl with black hair, making her red highlights stand out. Her dress was black and simple as she walked up to him.

"Hi Odd." She said simply

"Hi Sam." He replied with a small blush.

"And Ulrich, its not much, but you…." Yumi paused as she looked at Ulrich. "You get me."

"How did you know, it's exactly what I wanted." Ulrich replied as he took Yumi's hand in his own, causing her to blush slightly.

"Come on, if we stand out here all night then we'll never get to have fun dancing!" Odd said as he grabbed Samantha's hand, pulling her inside.

"He's right, come on Aelita, its going to be so much fun!" Jeremie said as he led Aelita inside.

"Come on Yumi, lets go dancing." Ulrich said as he opened the door back inside.

After a few fast, upbeat songs, a slow dance song began to play from the speakers. Ulrich led Yumi out onto the dance floor where a few people were dancing. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to dance slowly to the music.

"Ulrich, there is something I need to tell you." Yumi whispered in Ulrich's ear.

"Yah." Ulrich whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Yumi, and I've always, ever since I met you."

"I know, and I realized that, and now I think its time to finish what we started in Lyoko." Yumi said as she began to close the small gap between to them. Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and Sam all watched as the lips of their comrades met in a kiss.

"Finally." Jeremie said as they watched.

"I know."

"What is it that they are doing?" Aelita asked Jeremie innocently.

"They're kissing, its something two people do when they love each other." Jeremie explained but just as he finished, Aelita met him with a kiss of her own.

Odd snickered as he looked at Sam, who gave him a sly smile as she leaned over and kissed him.

_And so that's how the story went. Ulrich and Yumi are happy, Aelita loves me, and Odd's got Sam. I guess this could be considered as a happily ever after. So until the next time X.A.N.A. attacks, and its time for me to write in you again, let this be our happily ever after._

__

_So, how did you like it? I hope you liked it a lot, it took me forever to write, and just to let you know, this is the longest thing I have written as a one-chapter thing. So I hope you leave me a nice review for my hard work! Luv you lots! And I also realize it's a little long for a one-shot, but I'm just going to leave it that way. Otays? Please review!_

_Luv, _

_Michiko _


End file.
